2nd Series 01/8 - Step In The Right Direction
by Laura the infamous B
Summary: Ace starts to see the real Cosmo come out of his shell


** A Step in the Right Direction**   
by Laura Boeff

  
  


Zina nuzzled his leg and twisted around him as Ace Cooper tried to move down the hall.   
"Easy girl, easy," Ace laughed, trying to push the friendly panther away. She rumbled and playfully batted at his hand, eliciting another laugh.   
"All right already. Let me just get Cosmo and after dinner we can go to the park," Ace relented, scratching the large, black ears fiercely.   
"For a panther you act like a big over grown kitten," he teased. Zina rumbled and yawned displaying all her teeth showing she definitely wasn't a kitten. But Ace felt no fear. He had absolute faith Zina wouldn't hurt him. She would, however, knock him to the floor with her enthusiasm in a minute.   
Ace freed himself and started toward the vehicle bay where Cosmo had been tinkering. The young teen had taken to hanging out down there as of late. Studying the Racer. He swore up and down that he wouldn't touch it, he just wanted to look and learn. Ace had just nodded his blessing and smiled. The magician was learning that Cosmo's natural understanding with computers extended to electronics as well.   
Not long ago Ace had found a few scribbled schematics in the young man's room while delivering laundry. He had had been impressed. The teen apparently was working on an interface for Angel to be mounted in the Racer. It was such a good idea Ace chided himself for not coming up with it earlier. He mentioned it to Cosmo and Cosmo immediately had sworn it was just an idea, that he wouldn't do anything without Ace's permission. Ace had felt a pang of frustration at that. Cosmo always leapt to the wrong conclusions. Expected punishment instead of encouragement for his ideas. Once calming him down, Ace had told him it was a good idea and he would like to see his final plans when they were finished.   
Stunned was a good word for Cosmo's look. Slowly the teen nodded and smiled and declared Ace would be the first to see them once he figured them out. Which he was probably doing right now in the vehicle bay.   
Zina padding right alongside Ace reached the bay door which slipped open on his approach. A slight hiss and a grunt were heard and Ace frowned as he saw Cosmo sitting on the floor. The young man was hunched over, the first aid kit out and scattered around him as the teen endeavored to wrap a gauze bandage around his right arm, left hand moving awkwardly.   
"Cosmo!" Ace gasped in worry, leaping down the stairs. "What happened?"   
Cosmo flinched and jerked back, the gauze falling from his hand and unrolling itself on the floor.   
"Ace," he gasped in surprise. Then realized the gauze was steadily unraveling and caught it again. "I'm sorry. I'll clean this mess up," he assured.   
"I'm not worried about the mess," Ace declared, kneeling beside him. "What happened. Are you okay?"   
Ace looked at the haphazardly wrapped arm. Blood was soaking through the white bandaging, hinting at greater damage beneath. Zina took a sniff and made a face that matched Ace's own.   
Cosmo blushed slightly. "Just an accident. I was trying to put the tool chest back up on the shelf and I dropped it. The corner hit my arm. But it's okay. The chest didn't break. It just bounced on the floor," Cosmo explained in a rush.   
Ace sighed. To hell with the tool chest! He had hoped, even in the short time that Cosmo had lived with him, the boy would realize he came first to the magician. Everything else was immaterial against Cosmo's well being. It was a concept the teen could not seem to comprehend.   
"You should have called for me, Cosmo," Ace reprimanded gently. Cosmo ducked his head and shrugged slightly.   
"No big deal. Didn't want to bother you," he mumbled.   
Ace shook his head. "It would not be a bother, Cosmo." Gingerly, the magician reached out and took Cosmo's arm. The teen stiffened slightly but didn't fight. Cosmo shied away from physical contact, but relented here.   
Carefully, Ace undid the bandage and inspected the cut. It was bad, but not bad enough to require stitches. It would leave a scar but heal on it's own.   
"May I help with this?" Ace asked. Cosmo blinked and nodded.   
"Yea. Thanks," he murmured and handed Ace the gauze. Ace cleaned the wound properly and rewraped it. Cosmo said nothing, watching as Ace finished with a protective ace bandage around the whole thing.   
"There. We should change it everyday, but you'll be fine," Ace assured.   
A lopsided shrug was Cosmo's response. "Okay."   
Ace smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Next time call me, Cosmo. That's what I'm here for; to help."   
Cosmo's eyes darted up, then away. "I know.. I know.. it's just." Another shrug. "Not use to it. Someone wanting to help."   
Ace took a deep breath and nodded.   
"I know, but I am here and I do want to help."   
"Yea." A hint of a smile revealed itself and that small gestured brought an immense wash of happiness in the magician. "I know. Thanks, Ace."   
Ace tried not to grin. "No problem. So, how's the project going?"   
Cosmo brightened further, almost looking excited, though he made an effort not to let it show.   
"Great. Almost got it all sorted out."   
"That's wonderful. How about we go over it during dinner?"   
"Okay, let me just jot down a few notes," Cosmo said in a rush, pushing himself up and running toward the door. Then he stagger stepped to a halt, turned and paled slightly as he realized he'd left the first aid kit all over the place.   
"I'll take care of it," Ace said hurriedly before the young teen's early joy could evaporate. "You go finish those notes."   
Cosmo hesitated, then smile.   
Just a simple smile and it seem to light up the room.   
"'kay Ace," he murmured. "Thanks."   
Ace just nodded as Cosmo leapt up the stairs and disappeared down the hall. He took a deep breath and grinned. Cleaning up a little mess was well worth the price for that smile. More then worth it.   



End file.
